Chilled X bardock
by IceTigerKitten
Summary: chilled is frieza's grandfater, if you don't beleive me look him up . so yeah... yaoi -w-


Chilled X Bardock

chapter 1

something ring ding dongs that imma receive sooooooo much hate from people because of Bardock.  
>Oh well…you clicked, so go ahead and read.<p>

The strange creature stood taller than his short body. Chilled's red eyes scanned over Bardock.  
>So this was the filthy beast that killed his henchmen.<br>"Yes," chilled admitted, "they were fools, but they had strength." His thoughts rang in his head.  
>The dark purple cloak brushed over in the wind, his eyes seeming to glow under the shade of his hood.<br>"Ah, so you're Bardock. Seems this planet is just full of surprises."  
>As he spoke, he removed his hood, revealing his face.<br>his dark purple cheeks and skin and white helmet crest that covered his head, crowned by the smooth glass-like gem that lay a part of his natural helmet.  
>His horns a smooth black, coiled like flames from the side of his head, coiling upwards and the point to the front.<br>Bardock looked at the alien, his eyes wide and horrified.  
>He saw the tyrant he hated right before him; Frieza.<br>His teeth clenched tight, and his hate seeping inside his eyes overpowered his sense, making him attack the stranger, charging full force at him.  
>"Frieza!"<br>He yelled.  
>Swinging down as hard as he could, he struck the tyrant across the face, sending him backwards.<p>

Chilled kept firm, braking into the dirt.  
>He leapt forward with his enraged voice and brute power.<br>"DAMN YOU!"  
>He punched at Bardock, making Bardock knock down hard against the ground, skidding face first against the rough dirt terrain.<br>His face was covered with dirt and scratched and scraped badly.  
>Chilled came up behind the grounded Bardock and with his three-toed foot, grabbed the back of his head, clenching down and pressing his face into the dirt.<br>Bardock groaned in anger and pain.  
>"F…Frieza!"<br>chilled laughed out.  
>"Who is this Frieza thing you speak of? Don't you know who I am! I am the great and most powerful lord chilled! I AM THE STRONGEST OF THE UNIVERSE!"<br>He rubbed off the blood that ran down from his lips and hissed.  
>"You weakling. You're nothing more than space trash."<br>With a hard kick, Bardock skid across the floor some yards away.  
>Raising his arm with two fingers outstretched a small yet deadly orb formed at his tips. It radiated with horrid energy, its pulsating sound of uncontrollable destruction.<br>The small Icejin looked behind him as he heard the cry of a child known as berry.  
>"Leave him alone!"<br>He called out.  
>Chilled smirked. He loved torturing the innocent.<br>Berry felt his intension and made a run to Bardock, trying to protect him.  
>Bardock saw the alien child rush towards him as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.<br>"No. s-stay away."  
>Bardock tried to get berry to stop.<br>Chilled's tail moved around annoyed.  
>"you little brat, STAY OUT OF THIS!"<br>With the shot of his death razor, he blasted right before the child's feet, to blow him away rather than kill him.  
>The small child rammed hard against the rocky mountain wall, falling rock upon rock and finally falling and hitting the floor hard.<br>Chilled scoffed. "Interfere again and I'll kill you."  
>Chilled warned both berry's father, Ipana and the unconscious child.<br>Behind the Icejin, Bardock's fury skyrocketed and he was ready to blow.  
>He began to hit the floor with fury and slowly a golden aura began radiating around his body.<br>The environment around him began changing, lighting flashed around him, the earth shivered and rocks flew up around him.  
>He could see his shadow glow on and off with a gold radiance.<br>He stood and looked over to Chilled with his power inside ready to break loose.  
>Chilled held a big smirk on his face, and he slowly lifted his hand, motioning with his finger for Bardock to come at him with all he's got.<br>He laughed out with a taunt oozing behind it.

That did it!  
>Bardock screamed out and the earth under him imploded under him, and a crater formed beneath him sending dust off to the sides.<br>Now his appearance was different. His hair was golden and spiked upwards; his eyes were a piercing green.

"The hell! You're different from before!"  
>Chilled stammered.<br>"It's time I teach you a lesson"  
>Bardock began to walk forward.<br>Chilled couldn't read his actions now. He stepped back in nervousness.  
>"HA! Turning blonde won't do you any good!"<br>He yelled out.

Flying up into the air he threw a death razor directly at Bardock, than a barrage of blasts.  
>He landed and panted.<br>"Feh. See? I told you it wouldn't help."  
>Suddenly Bardock appeared behind chilled and grabbed him in a tight hold.<br>Chilled yelped as he was grabbed. Bardock lifted chilled up from the ground, not letting go of him.  
>Chilled squirmed and tried to get out of Bardock's grip.<br>"Let me go you filth!"  
>He began wiggling out of Bardock's grip. Bardock clenched to him but he escaped and Bardock held his rags of cloth that were once his suit.<p>

"YOU RUINED MY SUIT!"  
>Chilled yelled out, as the rest of the rags that clung to his body blew away in the breeze.<br>Chilled couldn't help but blush at the awkward thought that creature just stripped him of his clothes, how rude!  
>They stared at each other for a while.<br>Bardock dropped the Icejin's clothes and charged at him.  
>Chilled flew backwards and watched him closely.<br>Before a blink of his eye, Bardock disappeared.  
>"EEE!"<br>Was all that came out of the shocked Icejin's mouth.  
>He rammed hard into something knocking the wind out of him.<br>Looking behind him, Chilled's red eyes widened as Bardock grabbed hold of him once more. Bardock took hold of the struggling alien and held him in an awkward position.  
>Chilled pushed and wriggled, trying to escape again, but Bardock was holding his legs upright, which made it a bit difficult to kick his way out.<br>Chilled kept wiggling but slowly he realized something was really wrong.

"That damn creature isn't even trying to hold me!"  
>Chilled growled hatefully.<br>"This Bardock better let me go, or I'll make him!"

For a moment chilled squirmed, hoping to get free, but Bardock didn't release him.  
>Chilled swished his tail around aggravated, but then he felt something rubbing against the base of his tail.<br>He focused and wondered what he was feeling.  
>He continued to struggle so the beast wouldn't think he was feeling him up.<br>Finally an evil smirk crossed chilled black lips.  
>"He must not be hiding his genitals! He doesn't have a sheath like I do! He's vulnerable! "<br>Chilled thought with glee.  
>That would be his ticket out of the Saiyan's grip, and indeed it was.<br>With a strict raise of his tail between Bardock's legs, the base of his tail hit him hard.

"GAHHA!&!#$#$!"  
>Bardock screamed out as his twig and berries went 'squish' by Chilled's tail.<br>Chilled got out of Bardock's grip and flew up into the red sky.  
>"HA!" chilled laughed. "Serves you right!"<br>Bardock cringed for a moment and looked up at the small Icejin.  
>He flew up after him, and Chilled's eyes widened and he flew as fast as he could away from Bardock.<br>He felt the grip of the Saiyan's fingers grasp onto his tail making yelp as the sensitive nerves in his tail were squished.  
>Bardock pulled him close and held him upside down by his tail.<br>"LET ME GO!"  
>Chilled wiggled and kicked, but nothing worked.<br>With a flick, Bardock through chilled hard onto the floor below.  
>The crash of Chilled's small body hard to the floor created a large crater in the planet.<br>Chilled slowly rose himself on his hands and knees and breathed heavily.  
>Suddenly he froze as he felt the creatures grip on his hips and the pressure of his body as his bum.<br>He looked behind him, and there was Bardock, holding him, pressing his abdomen against him, lifting the base of the Icejin's tail away.  
>Chilled had never felt so exposed.<br>"Let go of me you perverted bastard!"  
>Chilled gasped for air. He clawed at the floor and tried to scramble away but it was no use, Bardock held his hip tightly and he wasn't letting go.<br>He felt Bardock's dead-weight press against him to keep him still and the hand that held his tail's base release and slip down to the alien's abdomen.  
>The small Icejin felt the silk fingers of the taller Saiyan open his delicate and untouched sheath and he jumped as he felt the warm juices cling to the walls of his sheath drip and dangle down from his sheath.<br>His entire body clenched and with his tail, he wrapped it quickly around Bardock's waist and threw him off.  
>'' You filthy, Perverted, Bitch!''<br>Chilled flew up and scurried away in a panic. He flew into the thick clouds of the planet and hovered still, hoping he wouldn't be discovered. As he waited, he looked down at his leaky sheath.  
>"ew…what a beast… he dare try to assault my sheath? Damn Pervert." Chilled sighed and cleaned the warm juices that ran down his abdomen.<br>He frowned. "I want my suit back…" he looked around again and still nothing." I guess it is safe now." But just as he said that, he felt those hands grab him and hold to his hips again.  
>Those fingers ran down to his sheath again and he knew he had to escape and hide.<p> 


End file.
